Delirium Traducido
by CaluRSP
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. UA/TH: Caroline es una paciente hospitalizada en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Mystic Falls. Klaus es uno de los profesionales de enfermería allí y se encuentra acercándose cada vez más peligrosamente a ella.
1. Look After You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y CW. / La historia es de la autora KindOfAmy. Yo solo la traduzco y la publico únicamente en Fanfiction.**

**N/A:** Hey chicos, esta es mi segunda historia ''Klaroline'' aquí. Espero que les guste, por favor déjenme comentarios para saber lo que la encantadora gente piensa. Me gusta hacer los títulos y capítulos basados en las canciones que escucho mientras escribir la historia, así que te recomiendo que te animes a escuchar la canción para poder tener los sentimientos correctos, como yo los siento.

La canción de este capítulo es "Look After You" de The Fray.)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: Look After You. (Mira detrás de ti).

**Klaus POV.**

Me subo en mi coche hasta el hospital y aparco cerca de la parte delantera. Es mi primer día aquí. Para cualquier enfermero/a promedio, eso significa estar dispuesto a mearse en los pantalones.

Por suerte, no estoy nervioso. Supongo que podría tener que ver con el hecho de que mi hermano Elijah es uno de los médicos de aquí y él me ayudó a conseguir el trabajo.

Hago tres pasos hacia la construcción y ya estoy dentro, la recepcionista me regaña que firme un chequeo de seguridad. No estoy de humor para nada ingenioso de nuevo a su réplica, sé está tratando de hacer su trabajo. Así que hago lo que dice, y por el momento he terminado, veo a Elijah girar en una esquina y me saluda.

— ¡Klaus, lo hiciste! —dice, mientras nos movemos en un abrazo rápido. — ¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar?

— Es un pueblo pequeño, Mystic Falls. No creo que yo podría perderme incluso si lo hubiera querido. —le respondo con sarcasmo y agarro mis cosas del control de seguridad.

Se ríe suavemente. — Bueno, eso es bueno. Te voy a enseñar todo.

Nos dirigimos a una habitación detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista que dice ''SOLO PERSONAL" un cartel. Elijah abre la puerta con su juego de llaves y entramos. En el interior hay oficinas independientes, sala de archivo, sala de descanso, una cocina, un baño y una pequeña pared de armarios.

Elijah me indica cual es la mía y me da un pequeño juego de llaves. Explica lo que cada uno es, y luego me da mi propio conjunto de matorrales verdes para cambiarnos. Todas las enfermeras visten verde, los médicos usan azul (a veces con sus batas blancas por encima), y los pacientes se visten de blanco. Los ayudantes y voluntarios llevan sus propias batas con diversos diseños.

Aunque me da un recorrido por el edificio de tres pisos, hablamos de lo que hay de nuevo en nuestras vidas. Le hablo de volver a la escuela en el otoño para obtener mi doctorado, y le doy las gracias por haberme ayudado a llegar al internado pagado de verano en el hospital. Hablamos de nuestro hermano Kol y cómo él ha estado de fiesta en fiesta su primer año de universidad. Creo que podría tener que ver con la influencia de su nuevo amigo Damon. Luego está nuestra hermana menor, Rebekah, entrando en su último año de la escuela secundaria y disfrutando de todas sus actividades extracurriculares.

— ¿Has oído hablar de mamá? —me pregunta.

— Sólo que ella nos echa de menos y se enorgullece de que estamos trabajando juntos. —le digo.

— ¿Y... papá? —pregunta con cuidado.

Le doy una mirada severa. Él sabe que no me llevo bien con papá. Técnicamente, ni siquiera es mi papá. Mi madre tuvo una aventura con un tipo al azar y luego llegué yo.

— Bien, bien. Valía la pena intentarlo. —dice y cambia de tema. — ¿Quién es el paciente con suerte?

Elijah me dio la oportunidad de escoger mi propio paciente para estudiar antes de venir. Hablamos brevemente por teléfono acerca de unos pocos, pero había uno en particular que se destacó para mí.

— Yo estaba pensando en esa chica que ha estado aquí por siete años. —le digo mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo al área de ''Solo para personal''. — ¿La que sufre de delirio?

— Caroline, ¿Eh? —dice y abre la puerta. — ¿En serio? ¿Y la chica muda, Elena?

Niego con la cabeza. — Tú me dijiste que ella no ha hablado desde que sus padres murieron, y que no responde a los tratamientos. No puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

— Me parece bien. —dice mientras abre la puerta de la sala de archivos. — Dejame que voy a agarrar el archivo y luego vamos por ella.

Le toma un segundo para buscar el archivo, y luego me lo da a mí y se va. Me pongo mi uniforme verde, tomo una taza de agua, y me siento en la sala de descanso mirando sobre su información:

_Nombre: Caroline B. Forbes_

_D.O.B.: 08/28/1994_

_D.O.A: 11/20/2004_

_Madre: Elizabeth Forbes_

_Padre: N/A_

_Dirección: 20133 Oso Avenida_

_Mystic Falls, VA 22314_

_Teléfono: (703) -555-5555_

_Diagnóstico: Sufre de delirio grave._

_Síntomas:_

_-Cambio rápido entre estados mentales._

_-Cambios en los niveles de conciencia o conocimiento._

_-Cambios en los patrones de sueño._

_-Confusión (desorientación) sobre el tiempo o lugar._

_-Alucinaciones._

_-Disminución de la memoria y el recuerdo._

_-Atención vaga o interrumpida._

_-Pensamiento desorganizado (habla incoherente)._

_- Cambios de personalidad_

_Medicamento recetado: _

_-Salud mental: Thorazine. _

_-Estrés. Zoloft._

_-Insomnio: Restoril._

_Notas Personales__: Toma medicamentos a diario, aunque no siempre es eficaz. Cooperativa, un placer ayudarla._

Esto es lo más lejos que puedo llegar a leer cuando Elijah regresa a la habitación.

— Ella está esperando en la sala de conferencias en las afueras, a la derecha. —me dice. — Buena suerte.

— Nos vemos en unos minutos. —dije con una sonrisa, mientras que agarro la carpeta y hago mi camino a la puerta.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, me doy cuenta de que hay pequeñas cámaras circulares en el techo. EN TODAS PARTES. En secreto, ruego por el tonto que decidiría a la negligencia aquí.

Encuentro la sala de conferencias a la derecha y alcanzo a ver en el interior a través de la ventana de la puerta. Ahí está. Esta de espaldas a la puerta. Rubia, delgada y pálida. Vestidos con batas blancas todos. Ella está sola, sentada en una de las sillas en la mesa gigante. Hay un aura esperanzadora en ella mientras juega guerra de pulgares con ella misma. _Elegí el paciente correcto._

Pongo mis dedos en el pomo de la puerta y presione hacia abajo.

* * *

**Caroline's POV.**

Y ahí está. Está bien, no arruines esto Caroline. Enfocate.

— Hola, señorita Forbes. ¿Puedo llamarte Caroline? —me pregunta, poniendo mi archivo sobre la mesa y se sienta en la silla frente a mí.

— Mmm. —le digo. Tengo que tener cuidado en lo que digo. Elijah dijo que este tipo va a estar estudiándome. Quiero asegurarme de que puedo demostrarle lo mucho que estoy tratando de vencer a mi enfermedad. Si lo hago, tal vez pueda ayudarme.

— Está bien ahora Caroline. —dice, abriendo mi archivo. — Voy a pedir que respondas sólo algunas preguntas básicas para que podamos empezar. ¿Suena bien?"

— Mmm. —le digo y me siento con la espalda recta.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

— Beula Caroline Forbes.

— ¿Cuándo naciste?

— Veintiocho de Agosto de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro.

— Tu cumpleaños es muy pronto. ¿Tienes grandes planes?

— ¿Aquí? Si seguro.

Él se ríe. Eso es una buena señal. Tal vez pueda realmente ser yo mismo con él.

— ¿Dónde vives?

— Bloque número dieciséis. —le digo. — Es una friolera de trece por tres metros, sin incluir el baño.

Él está sonriendo.

— Quise decir... ¿Qué ciudad? ¿Estado? —ahora es mi turno de sonreír.

— Mystic Falls, Virginia.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?

— Liz.

— ¿Y tu padre?

Abro la boca para decir, pero nada sale.

—... Yo no recuerdo. —traté de recordar, pero esa parte simplemente sigue apareciendo en blanco.

— Eso está bien. —dice con calma. — Cada cosa a su tiempo. —y continua. — ¿Cuándo fue admitida en la sala para el delirio?

— Cuando yo tenía diez años.

— ¿Y usted ha sido internado aquí desde entonces?

— Sí, siete años. —suspiro y miro hacia abajo, jugando con mis dedos otra vez. — Se siente como setenta...

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te hizo entrar en delirio?

— No. Quiero decir, yo recuerdo haber tenido una fiebre. —me encojo de hombros. — Pero todo el mundo tiene fiebres.

— Correcto. —él marca algo en uno de los papeles. — Entonces, ¿Qué recuerdas?

Respiro hondo y suelto el aire. — Mi mamá me llevó al hospital y la enfermera me dice que me ponga mi ropa nueva. Ella también dijo que iba a darme un globo después, pero eso nunca sucedió.

— Eso es interesante. —dice, mirándome.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te acuerdes ese pequeño detalle con la enfermera, pero no recuerdes lo que le hizo terminar aquí.

— Bueno, yo realmente quería ese globo.

Él se ríe. Me gusta verlo sonreír.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin experimentar...?

— Dos meses. —le digo de inmediato. Yo sé que él me iba a preguntar por mis alucinaciones.

— ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que experimentaste una?

— Hace dos meses. —digo con orgullo.

— Oh, bueno felicitaciones.

— Gracias. —le digo a través de mi sonrisa, y tomo una pequeña reverencia. — Dicen que si sigo así en seis meses, me van a dejar salir de aquí, pero voy a seguir siendo observada. Enviaran a una enfermera a mi casa cada semana, o algo así. Mi fecha esperada para salir de aquí es el 28 de Octubre.

— Bueno, Caroline... —él escribe algo nuevo. — Voy a asegurarme de que se haga todo lo posible para que puedas mejorar.

Él me mira y sonríe. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

— Dr. Mikaelson, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Por supuesto.

Espero sinceramente que no arruinar las cosas con esto. — ¿Qué hizo que usted me elige como su caso?

Él no respondió. Su boca cuelga ligeramente abierta mientras me mira fijamente a mí. Trato de reformular la pregunta... — Quiero decir, hay un montón de pacientes necesitados aquí. ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Por qué no? —dice, y se cruza de manos sobre la mesa.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

— Yo tenía un puñado de personas para elegir. Cuando me encontré con la carpeta, vi un luchador. —me mira fijamente. — Caroline, eres hermosa, fuerte y llena de luz. Yo sé que puedes conseguir salir de este infierno oscuro que está aquí y lo harás. Ya sea que esté con mi ayuda o no.

Ahora mi boca, está ligeramente entreabierta. — ¿Cree que soy hermosa...?

Él sonríe. — Y descarada... Te veré mañana Caroline.

Cierra la carpeta y se levanta de su asiento. Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se detiene.

— ¡Oh! —se da la vuelta. — Y yo no soy un médico, sin embargo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Es Klaus.

— Está bien, Klaus... Gracias. —le digo educadamente.

Él sonríe y camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

**N/A:** Entonces, ¿Qué piensan ustedes de esta historia? Háganmelo saber con comentarios.

**N/T (Nota de Traductora):** ¡Me encanta esta historia! Necesitaba traducirla, es muy linda. Al mismo tiempo que traduzco esta historia, también traduzco otra más de Christian Grey y Anastasia Steele, y además escribo 4 historias propias. Prometo no tardar (mucho) en actualizar, pero sepan entender. Dejen REVIEWS, para mi y para la autora verdadera :)


	2. Vitamine R & Use Somebody

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y CW. / La historia es de la autora KindOfAmy. Yo solo la traduzco y la publico únicamente en Fanfiction.**

**N/A:** Bueno, en primer lugar, sólo quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo enorme en el primer capítulo de esta historia. Ustedes son verdaderamente increíble. Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia, y estoy muy contenta que disfruten su lectura. En segundo lugar, tengo dos canciones de este capítulo. Son "Vitamina R" de Chevelle, y "Somebody Uso (Cover)" de Paramore.

Escuchen. Lean. Disfruten. Review. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Vitamin R & Use Somebody.

**Caroline POV:**

— ¿Caroline?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto, inmediatamente pongo atención a la líder del grupo.

Estoy en una de las pequeñas salas de conferencias, sentada en el suelo formando un círculo con el resto de los adolescentes del barrio. Tenemos estos encuentros semanales. Nos reunimos todos alrededor y hablamos de nuestros problemas y cómo podemos tratar de "superar" ellos.

— Te he hecho una pregunta.

— Oh. —le digo, tratando de recordar sus palabras. — Lo siento, me olvidé por completo de lo que estábamos hablando.

— No te preocupes, no sería la primera vez. —dice Anna, con una sonrisa maliciosa y torciendo el pelo marrón oscuro alrededor de sus dedos.

Henrik, un niño de 14 años que se sienta un par de asientos de distancia de ella, empieza a reírse histéricamente. Por lo general hace eso junto con su extraña obsesión de meter sus manos debajo de las axilas de todos. Todos tenemos que mantener nuestros brazos pegados a nuestros cuerpos cuando estamos cerca de él.

Anna tiene 16 años y está aquí porque tiene paranoia esquizofrénica. A ella le gusta mucho burlarse de mí, sobre todo debido a mi condición, pero más que nada lo dejó pasar. De vez en cuando cambio de humor y estoy enojada, trato de estrangularla, pero he pasado por otro mes libre de alucinaciones y con un buen comportamiento. No dejaré que ella arruine mi racha limpia.

El líder del grupo, continúa. — Estamos hablando de que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El mes que viene, tú cumplirás 18 años y estas camino a la sala de adultos. ¿Estás nerviosa por eso?

Trato de concentrarme en la pregunta, pero el chico sentado al lado sigue haciendo su molesto habito de pellizcarse a sí mismo bajo la barbilla.

— Ummm, la sala de adultos. —repito, y froto mi sien. — No, yo tengo un amigo allí. Elena. Ella no habla, y yo hablo mucho, así que hacemos una buena pareja.

Henrik ríe de nuevo.

— Bueno, bueno. Me alegro de que tengas un amigo que te haga compañía. —dice el líder, que marca algo en su portapapeles. — Con esto concluye nuestra sesión de hoy. Muy buenos todo los avances. ¡Sigan así!

Yo soy la primera en salir por la puerta mientras me dirijo directamente a la sala de recreación. Paso por la cafetería en mi camino y huelo el terrible humo del misterioso alimento que se ha cocinado para la cena de hoy. No tenemos comida deliciosa en este lugar. Todo es falso y procesado. Echo de menos la comida basura, los azúcares y almidones reales. Apenas unos meses más antes de que pueda tener de nuevo.

Llego a la sala de grabación y el colapso de bruces en el sofá suave. Doblo mis rodillas y descanso mi pecho en mis muslos con mi trasero, que sobresale ligeramente. Entierro mi cara en el cojín y mis brazos caen libremente a mis costados. Ha sido un día largo y duro. Gracias a Dios que está a punto de terminar.

— Eso se ve cómodo. ¿Duermes de esa manera? —oigo una voz sarcástica y familiar que viene desde atrás.

Saco mi cabeza de mi escondite y veo Klaus, apoyándose en los antebrazos por detrás del sofá, sonriendo hacia mí. Me siento y río. Esa sonrisa puede transformar un mal día.

Se incorpora a sí mismo. — Oh, ahí estás.

— Hey tú. —le digo, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior del sofá.

Camina alrededor del sofá y se deja caer a mi lado. — ¿Largo día?

Ugh. No más preguntas, _por favor._ — Déjame en paz. —le digo, cambiando de posición y dando la espalda a él. Me toma un segundo para darme cuenta de lo que he hecho y me estremezco. Me vuelvo hacia él. — Lo siento, no quise decir eso. He estado apagada y encendida todo el día.

— Eso está bien, puedo esperar. —dice con paciencia.

Miro hacia abajo a mis dedos inquietos en mi regazo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaras? — Me pregunto en voz baja, por curiosidad.

Levanto la vista para verle sonreír de nuevo. — El tiempo que sea necesario.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cierro los ojos. — No quiero contestar más preguntas hoy. —le digo con sinceridad.

— Bueno. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta.

— Nada... —digo, pero me doy cuenta de algo. Abro los párpados y lo miro. — No. Hoy, quiero hacerte a _ti_preguntas.

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

— ¿En serio? —le pregunto, medio riéndome de ella juguetonamente.

Su rostro ni siquiera se inmutó. — Sí.

— Muy bien. —le digo, girando mi cuerpo hacia ella. — ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sonrío. — Tengo veintitrés.

— Por eso es que no tienes tu doctorado todavía. —dice ella comprensivamente, pero en un tono de burla juguetona.

— Oye... —me río. — No me juzgues. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Ella se mueve. — ¿Todavía vas a la escuela?

— Así es. —le digo. — En realidad, esta pasantía me está ayudando con eso. Me dan becas por tomar en serio este campo.

— ¡Yo también! —ella dice con entusiasmo. — Si, bueno, mi beca sólo tiene que ver con no volverse loco.

Yo me río. — Bueno, al menos, los dos estamos decididos a tener éxito.

— Voy a decir... Quiero decir, vamos, tienes veintitrés años ¿Y ya eres un enfermero? ¿Cómo crees que las señoras enfermeras de edad avanzada se sienten? —ella se inclina y susurra. — Yo pienso que estas pisoteando fuerte en su orgullo feminista.

Me río más fuerte. — ¡Hey, hay enfermeros aquí también! ¿Qué he dicho de juzgar?

— Sí, pero, además de Elijah y Stefan, todo el mundo aquí mujer o sino un poco vieeeejo. —dice ella, arrugando la cara como si acabara de oler algo pútrido.

— Bueno... —comienzo. — Stefan se encuentra en la misma situación que yo en lo que va de enfermería. Está demasiado decidido a obtener su doctorado... ¿Por qué te ríes?

Ella está histérica.

— Lo siento, ¡No puedo! —apenas sale su voz, tratando de contenerse mientras agarra su estómago. — Dijiste 'enfermería'... ¡Como un bebé!

— Oh, JA-JA —contesté sarcásticamente. — Muy maduro Caroline.

— No, dime, ¿Quién planea 'enfermería' en el futuro? — Ella se inclina a reír de nuevo.

Se convierte en una risa contagiosa, no puedo evitar unirme a ella.

— Es un buen enfermero, se amable con él. —le digo. — Y Elijah pasa a ser mi hermano, él es el que me ayudó a conseguir este trabajo.

— ¡Callate! Eso es verdad. —ella jadea por la verdad. — ¡Ustedes dos tienen el mismo apellido! Ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Pero incluso sin ello, aun así tiene sentido...

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto.

— Sus _rostros. —_dice. — En serio, ¿Qué desastre caliente ha ocurrido en la genética de _tu_ familia?

Me río de nuevo, esta vez a frotando mi cara caliente. ¿Me estoy sonrojando?

— Gracias. —le digo. — Estoy seguro que el _médico_ Mikaelson estaría contento de escuchar eso.

— No, no le digas. —me suplica a mí. — Eso es tan raro... ¡Es mi doctor!

— ¿Y qué soy yo? —pregunto con curiosidad.

— Una _enfermera. _—dice entre dientes.

— Juzgadora. —la llamo.

— Bien, bien, sigamos... —continúa.

— No. —le dije, cruzándome de brazos. — Has herido mis sentimientos y ahora no quiero responderte más preguntas.

— ¡No! Por favor, sigamos... —ella me pide, tratando de desplegar mis brazos. — Esta es una _muy_ importante. Voy a hablar en serio, te lo prometo.

Me río. — Está bien.

— Está bien ... —su rostro se pone serio. — El acento, ¿Es real?

Su sinceridad me hace reír más fuerte. — ¡Por supuesto! Mi familia y yo somos de Londres.

— ¡Pero Elijah no lo tiene! —exclama.

Me inclino y susurro. — Eso es porque Elijah es falso.

Ella mira detrás de mí. — ¡Klaus te llamó falso! —lo dice en voz alta, apuntando con su dedo en mi cara.

— ¿Qu... —digo, mientras volteo a ver a mi hermano mayor caminando junto a mí. Ni siquiera puedo terminar mi declaración. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

— ¿Falso? ¿Con qué, exactamente? —pregunta, acercándose a nosotros.

— Nuestro acento, querido hermano. —le digo. — Por favor, muéstrale a la Señorita Forbes tu verdadero yo.

— ¡Oh, por favor... ¿Elijah? —ella pide. — Eso _sin duda_ me ayudará a dormir por la noche.

— Oh, ¿Lo hará? —él pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y dobla las manos cuidadosamente, poniéndolos en su regazo. — Sin duda alguna.

— Bueno, en ese caso, mi querida, voy a estar feliz de hacerlo. —dice Elijah, en su mejor acento Inglés.

Carolina chilla. — Eeeep... ¡Me _encanta_!

— Un poquito oxidado, sin embargo, me temo. —le digo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él estuvo genial! —dice Caroline, poniendo los ojos en mí.

— Oh, ¿Te gustaría que le diga _el doctor Mikaelson_ qué más piensas de él? —bromeo, lanzándole una sonrisa diabólica.

Ella juguetonamente me patea. — ¡Ay! —me quejo.

Elijah cambia de tema. — Klaus, ¿Podrías por favor ayudar a Stefan llevar los pacientes del area B a la cafetería para la cena?

— Sí, claro. —le digo, levantándome de mi asiento.

— Hey, ¿Podemos continuar esta tarde? —Caroline me pregunta.

— Claro, pero voy a ser yo el que haga preguntas esta vez. —le digo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa victoriosa mientras me alejo.

— Oh, está bien... —dice en un tono derrotado.

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo, Elijah me habla. — Hey, ¿Qué fue eso?

— Oh, Caroline piensa que nuestra familia es atractiva. —le digo.

— ¿Es así? No sería la primera vez que alguien piensa que es así. —bromea. — BTW, lo cual significa "por cierto...'', necesito que trabajes horas extras esta noche.

Me quejo. — ¿De cuánto tiempo extra estamos hablando?

— Unas horas. —dice a la ligera. Muy suave, hermano.

Suspiro. — Está bien.

Estoy a punto de irme, cuando me vuelve a hablar. — Hey, buen trabajo con Caroline. No la he visto de tan buen humor hace un buen tiempo. Bueno... Al menos desde que tu estas alrededor.

Sonrío. — Bueno, tú has ayudado... Mostrándole tu lengua nativa y todo...

Él me interrumpe. — Callate.

— Callar. —respondo, caminando hacia otra dirección.

Veo a Stefan al final del pasillo y camino hacia él.

— Ya los he sacado a todos de aquí. —dice, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia mí.

Me detengo en seco y espero a que se una a mí. — Bueno, supongo que sólo me queda ponerme perezoso entonces.

— No lo sé... —dice tranquilamente mientras caminamos a la cafetería juntos.

De pie en la entrada de la puerta de la cafetería está el otro interno, es una mujer, Meredith. Ella está sosteniendo un portapapeles y marcando los nombres de los pacientes mientras ellos entran en la habitación. Stefan se arrastra detrás de mí cuando nos acercamos a las puertas.

— H-Hi Meredith. —le oigo decir desde atrás.

— Hola Stefan. —le dice Meredith con sencillez y regresa a su puesto.

Una vez que estamos adentro de la habitación y fuera del alcance del oído de ella, le doy un golpe desde atrás de la cabeza a Stefan.

— ¿Qué fue _eso? —_yo le pregunto. — ¿Acabas de _tartamudear?_

Él no respondió. Sus mejillas se vuelven un tono claro de color rosa, mientras se aleja, tratando de ignorarme.

— Oh no, ¡Tú lo tienes _mal!_ _—_yo digo, riendo. — ¿Lo sabe?

—No. —suspira, rompiendo su bolígrafo y portapapeles. — _No puedes_ decirle, Klaus.

— Oh, pero ¿Para qué son los amigos? —bromeo. — No te preocupes, tengo mucho en mi plato como para andar preocupándome por los pequeños asuntos de los demás, y mucho menos de mí.

— O la falta de... —bufa a mis espaldas.

— Ouch. —le respondo con sarcasmo. — Toma la asistencia ya, vamos a salir de aquí.

Stefan y yo tomamos asistencia de los pacientes, y la cena pasa muy rápido, otra vez. Nuestro deber ahora es mover a los pacientes en sus habitaciones y encerrarlos en la noche. Esto, y asegurarnos de que reciben todos sus medicamentos necesarios antes de acostarse.

Desde que Caroline es mi paciente personal, ella es la primera a la que yo ayudo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente volver a tomar las píldoras que hacen que mi pis se vea de divertidos colores? —ella dice que después de que toma su medicación.

— Está bien, voy a fingir que no escuché eso. —le digo, tomando su vaso de papel desechable y tirándolo a la basura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Demasiada información? —se burla.

— Solo vamos a llevarte a la cama ahora. ¿Está bien? —digo mientras caminamos a su cuarto. — Esta noche puedes soñar que estás meando un arcoíris.

— ¡Ja! —se carcajea, llegamos a su puerta. — Alguien está ansioso por volver a casa.

— No tienes ni idea. —le murmuro a ella, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. — Buenas noches, habitación número dieciséis.

— Buenas noches, _enfermero._ —dice ella, caminando hacia el interior. Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando ella se da vuelta y me detiene. — ¡Oh, por cierto... —ella comienza, inclinándose hacia mí. — Gracias por hacerte el tonto conmigo hoy. Realmente necesitaba de eso...

Su rostro es sincero. — Yo también. —le digo, sonriéndole. — Tú siempre haces que mi día de trabajo sea más divertido.

Su rostro se ilumina. He estado viéndola hacer eso por alrededor de un mes y, para mí, nunca pasa de moda. Me encanta.

— Buenas noches, Klaus. —dice ella, desapareciendo de la puerta y entrando a su baño.

— Buenas noches, Caroline. —digo, y cierro la puerta, bloqueándola.

Después de hacer mí ronda con algunos otros pacientes, camino hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y entro en la habitación 'SOLO PERSONAL'. Agarro mis cosas de mi armario y me cambio, poniéndome mi remera cuello en V y mis pantalones negros. Veo el reloj y salgo de la habitación, dejando el escritorio de la recepcionista detrás de mí mientras camino.

— Finalmente. —me susurro a mí mismo.

Estoy a punto de salir por las puertas dobles de cristal, cuando escucho el grito más fuerte y más aterrador que he escuchado en mi vida, y viene directamente de la habitación número dieciséis.

* * *

**N/A: **Díganme lo que piensan del capítulo por medio de los reviews. Por cierto, si alguien quiere hacer un conjunto gif de algunos de los diálogos en este capítulo, y enviarlo a mí en tumblr... ¡Los amaría por siempre! Solo digo...

**N/T:** ¡Hola! El tumblr de KindOfAmy es kindofamy. tumblr. com . Ah, otra cosa, importante: en el capítulo 1, el titulo era Look After You. Yo lo traducí como Mira detrás de ti, y una chica me aclaro que en realidad significaba ''Cuidar de ti''. Lo siento, es por eso que les doy permiso para que me peguen. Y por último, me encantaría y los amaría por siempre (como dice Amy) si me explican que significan los términos usados en Fanfiction: OOC, Self-Insert, Bashing, TH.

Y los capítulos intentaré traducirlos y subirlos en menos de una semana. Besos y sigan comentando =)


	3. I Won't Let You Go

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y CW. / La historia es de la autora KindOfAmy. Yo solo la traduzco y la publico **únicamente **en Fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Kyrie HawkTem - BETA DE FF.**

**¡Gracias linda!**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, para ser sincera, me pongo nerviosa cada vez que escribo esta historia. Lol. No esperaba toda esta energía tan positiva e increíble y ahora me siento como si tuviera que preocuparme mucho por esto. Estoy muy agradecida por ustedes y yo no los quiero defraudar, así que voy a tratar de no preocuparlos y voy a escribir la historia como siempre la planee. Espero que a ustedes les vaya a gustar igual :) Dicho esto, ¿Cuántos de ustedes realmente están escuchando las canciones que pongo en los capítulos? Debido a que este próximo es GRANDE. Se trata de "I Won't Let You Go" de James Morrison. Chicooooos, esta canción. Oh, todos mis sentimientos de Klaroline... no puedo siquiera decirlo...

¡Solo escuchen! Lean. Disfruten. Review.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **I won't let you go.

_**Klaus POV:**_

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo. Su habitación no está muy lejos mucho, pero aun así, cada paso que doy no parece ser lo suficientemente rápido. Sus gritos son cada vez más fuertes y más dolorosos.

— ¡Caroline! —llamo por el pasillo, pero ella no parece oírme.

Llego a su habitación y golpeo la puerta varias veces. Un par de guardias de seguridad del turno de noche vienen a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

— ¡Caroline! —llamo de nuevo.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! —empieza golpeando desde el otro lado— ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir!

Miro a través de la pequeña ventana en la puerta, pero todo lo que veo es la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella parece estar mirando algo en la esquina de su dormitorio. Busco a tientas por mis llaves y los dos guardias me miran con cautela.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —le grito mientras busco la llave correcta.

Ella grita de nuevo.

— ¡Por favor, por favor! —ruega a través de sus gritos impotentes— ¡Déjenme salir!

Cuando por fin encuentro la llave correcta, la meto en la cerradura y la giro con facilidad. La puerta se abre y ella se tira directamente a mí, aferrándose con su cuerpo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

Ella esta hiperventilando. Su cuerpo está temblando y puedo sentir su ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

— Shh, está bien, está bien. —le susurro en su pelo— Soy yo, estás bien, estás a salvo.

Se ahoga en llanto mientras se entierra a sí misma en mis brazos y mi camisa absorbe sus lágrimas.

Con una mano aprieto ligeramente su cabeza contra mi pecho, mientras que con la otra le doy pequeños frotes circulares para intentar calmarla.

— Caroline. ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunto con calma.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y luego exhala. — Un h-hombre me a-atacó con un cu-cu-chillo.

— Voy a ver la habitación. —me dice uno de los guardias, mientras sostiene su arma preparada.

— ¡Wow! —exclama el otro hombre, mirando la espalda de Caroline— Probablemente debería ir a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios...

Le doy una mirada confusa y luego sigo con la mirada el cuerpo de Caroline. Justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo tiene una amplia y abierta herida, y la sangre sale rápidamente.

— Oh, cielos ¡Caroline, estás sangrando! —digo, quitándome la camisa y utilizándola para aplicar presión sobre la herida. Miro al guardia— Sí, trae el kit de primeros auxilios y agarra todo lo que sea del doctor que este en las cosas para el personal.

Él se va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el otro extremo de la sala, desapareciendo por la esquina.

El cuerpo de Caroline comienza a temblar incontrolablemente.

— Hey. —llamo al otro guardia que controla su habitación— ¿Podrías darme su manta de ahí dentro?

Espero unos segundos y luego vuelve a salir con su arma.

— Todo bien. — dice, y me entrega la manta azul. Es delgada y de algodón, pero va a tener que servir.

— Él me-atacó y e-entonces d-desapareció. —tartamudea.

Envuelvo la manta alrededor de ella y la abrazo contra mí, mientras froto sus brazos y espalda para conseguir que la sangre circule.

— ¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó? —pregunto tratando de mantener mi camisa empapada de sangre con fuerza en su hombro mientras caliento su cuerpo con mi otra mano libre.

—No. —dice ella y traga— Después reapareció en la e-esquina de mi d-dormitorio, inmóvil, c-con el cuchillo apuñalado en su pe-pecho.

— Ya terminó, respira profundamente. —le digo para tranquilizarla— Yo te tengo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Acomodo la manta sobre ella y continúo friccionando en la parte superior del cuerpo. Nunca la he visto así, me rompe el corazón. De repente se me ocurre que todo este mes que he estado conociendo su lado positivo, nunca había realmente considerado verla en peligro.

_Me molesta_. En una forma de protección.

Caroline ya no es un objetivo, es una _necesidad_. Se merece el mundo entero.

— ¿Dónde-e est-ta tu camisa? —pregunta bruscamente, su estado de ánimo cambia ligeramente— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Trato de evitar que entres en estado de shock. —le digo con una sonrisa ligera.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Jenna Summers -la doctora que atiende de noche- rodeando la esquina con el guardia de seguridad de antes.

— Yo me encargo desde aquí Klaus, gracias. —dice ella, sentando a Caroline en el suelo.

El guardia de seguridad que venía con ella me tiende una camisa limpia color azul claro. Le doy las gracias y la tiro por encima de mi cabeza poniéndomela. Es un poco chica, pero usable.

La Dra. Summers saca unas tijeras del kit de primeros auxilios y hace un recorte en la parte posterior de la camisa de Caroline. Luego la saca y se pone a trabajar en su hombro.

— Klaus, voy a tener que darle puntos de sutura. —me dice Jenna, limpiando la sangre de Caroline con una gasa— Necesito que agarres...

— ¡Voy por ello! —la interrumpo mientras salgo corriendo por el pasillo.

Ya sé lo que ella necesita y yo no quiero perder más tiempo viendo Caroline sufrir del dolor.

* * *

_**Caroline POV.**_

Oigo los pasos de Klaus correr por el pasillo y empiezo a sentir pánico.

— ¿A dónde va e-él? —pregunto a la Dra. Summers. Mi temblor se vuelve más manejable, pero ahora mi nariz esta tapada por el llanto.

— Relájate, cariño. —me dice, manteniendo la gasa sobre la herida— Él va a volver. Sólo fue a tomar algunas cosas para ayudarme.

El agua salada empieza a llenar mis ojos de nuevo. Siento una sensación insegura sin él, y mi ansiedad se acumula. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que lo necesito.

— Me duele mucho. —le digo, tratando de volver mi atención sobre mi hombro.

— Lo sé. Sé que duele cariño. —me asegura— Él volverá pronto.

Así como ella dice las palabras puedo oír sus rápidos pasos regresando.

— Lo tengo todo. —dice poniendo en una pequeña bandeja de suministros en manos de la doctora— ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

— Voy a verter esto sobre la herida. —dice la Dra. Summers, cogiendo una botella de alcohol— Te necesito para seguir hablando con ella, asegurate de que no pierda el conocimiento.

— Oh no, esto va a doler, ¿No es así? —me quejo.

— Sí. —dice Klaus, ni siquiera tratando de endulzarlo— ¿Quieres que te diga una broma y distraerte? ¿Eso ayuda?

Ella empieza a hacer espuma.

— ¡Sí, por favor! —grito, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— Aquí, aprieta mi mano. —dice y acepto en gran medida su oferta— Muy bien, aquí vamos: Toc, toc...

Pongo los ojos en blanco. —¿Quién está ahí?

— ¡Interrupción de vaca-AA! —exclama, mirando hacia abajo a su mano que estoy aplastando.

— Lo siento. —le hace gracia a la ligera y aflojo mi puño— Ya he escuchado ese, dime otro.

— Oh. —dice, mientras la Dra. Summers vierte algo diferente, pero sigue siendo igual de insoportable en mi herida abierta. Doy un fuerte grito y agarro más fuerte a la mano de Klaus.

— Esa fue la lidocaína. —dice ella secando mi espalda con otra gasa— Pronto no sentirás nada.

— _Pronto_ no es lo suficientemente rápido. —hablo apretando los dientes.

Miro a Klaus, creo que busca otra broma. — Eh, bien, uh... Tu madre es tan gorda que ni siquiera Dora puede explorar en ella.

— ¿Quién _mierda_ es Dora? —pregunto irritada.

—Oh, claro. Tú no has visto el programa. Veamos... —dice tratando de pensar en otra— ¿Qué le dijo el psiquiatra al hombre desnudo que caminaba en su oficina?

— No sé, ¿Qué? —me apresuro a decir, tratando de llegar al remate.

— Puedo ver claramente que estás loco. —dice con una sonrisa.

La risa se abre camino fuera de mí. _Ridículo_, ni siquiera me esperaba eso.

— Eso no es gracioso. —le digo, pero ahora me estoy riendo aún más— Hombre, eso fue _terrible,_ ¡Klaus!

Todo el mundo que nos rodea se echa a reír.

— Lo siento. —se ríe— ¡Yo no tengo buenos chistes!

— Haznos un favor; permanece en el campo de la medicina. ¿Vale?

Se ríe de nuevo, su perfecta sonrisa alivia mis preocupaciones y me siento cómoda.

— Bueno, ¡Está hecho! —la Dra. Summers suspira y a regañadientes suelto la mano de Klaus— Klaus puede vendarte arriba y luego serás libre de ir a la cama.

— ¡NO! —le ruego— Por favor, _por favor,_ no me hagas volver allí.

— Vas a tener que volver allí algún día Caroline. —me dice ella, levantándose y quitándose los guantes de goma.

— Yo sé que hacer, simplemente, no _por favor,_ no esta noche. —le digo y luego miro a Klaus.

Está contemplando algo. — ¿Y si se queda en la sala de emergencias esta noche?

— ¿Qué? —ella responde mirando a Klaus incredulidad—Eso es para los pacientes perjudicados.

—¿No es solo para _heridos_? —pregunta con sorna, señalando a mi hombro izquierdo.

Ella suspira y le da una mirada reprobatoria. —Pacientes _gravemente_ heridos Klaus.

— Dra. Summers... —comienza tratando de levantarse— Sé que sus intenciones son buenas pero, ¿Cree que, sólo por esta vez, puede dejarlo pasar?

Ella le mira con dureza, pero segundos después deja caer sus hombros hacia atrás suspirando. — Haz lo que quieras Klaus, pero es _tu_ responsabilidad.

— Me parece bien. —dice y ella le da una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza antes de alejarse.

Klaus se inclina para limpiar los suministros en el piso llenando todo en la bandeja. Él me mira.

— Gracias. —le digo.

— De nada. —él me responde, mientras me sonríe— Ustedes pueden seguir adelante y cerrar la habitación, chicos.

Se pone de pie con la bandeja en la mano y me mira, haciéndome gesto para que lo siguiera.

* * *

_**Klaus POV.**_

La llevo a la sala de emergencia del hospital por uno de los pasillos, al llegar le indico una cama vacía y ella se sienta.

Pongo la bandeja a un lado y saco unos guantes de goma, vendas y crema de curación.

— Ponte de lado. —le digo poniéndome los guantes de goma y tirando el resto de los suministros en la cama.

Ella hace lo que le pido.

Le aplico una pequeña cantidad de crema por la herida y ella se sobresalta. — ¡Wow! ¡Eso está frío! —dice, sacudiendo los hombros.

— Vas a entrar en calor en un segundo. —le digo alisando hacia fuera en su piel. Agarro la cinta médica y le vendo.

— ¿Cuántos puntos tengo? —ella me pregunta justo antes de que las cubra.

Hago un conteo rápido.

— Siete. —le digo comenzando a colocar el vendaje en la parte superior de la herida.

Me quito los guantes y palpo la cinta una vez más, viendo que se mantendrá segura. Mis dedos accidentalmente entran en contacto con su piel, y poco a poco comienzo a deslizar por la superficie de su espalda, sintiéndola suave y cálida.

Me detengo de golpe.

En ese momento, me vuelvo muy consciente de las pequeñas cámaras circulares en el techo. Rápidamente me quito mi mano y me voy a la papelera para tirar los guantes.

— ¿Está bien ahí atrás? —pregunta con humor.

Me aclaro la garganta. — Tu camisa está destruida. —le digo. De pie frente a un armario, agarro una bata blanca y se la alcanzo— Aquí tienes una nueva.

Ella inmediatamente se quita la vieja camisa, revelándose a sí misma en un sujetador. Yo miro a mí alrededor, cubriéndome los ojos con una mano.

Sin advertencia, _genial._

Bueno, _eso_ me pilló con la guardia baja.

— ¿Todavía no has terminado? —pregunté sin mirar.

—Sabes... —ella comienza a hablar— Si vas a ser un doctor, tienes que comenzar a sentirte cómodo con la anatomía femenina.

— Solo trato de darte espacio. —contesto.

— Ya puedes mirar. —dice y me doy la vuelta para verla sonreír— Dándome espacio, ¿eh? ¿Es eso lo que terminó la relación entre tú y tu ex novia?

— Muy graciosa Caroline. —digo alegremente sentándome en la silla junto a la cama— No tengo tiempo para las chicas.

— Sólo para mí, ¿Cierto? —dice con una sonrisa cursi, sus ojos brillantes van hacia el techo inocentemente.

— No trates de ser linda.

Se ríe. —¿Quién dice que estoy tratando?

Yo me río con ella.

En realidad no he pensado mucho acerca de las relaciones desde que estoy aquí. Supongo que es porque no me siento solo cuando estoy con ella.

— Bien hoyuelos... —llamo su atención refiriéndome a los hoyuelos que se forman a los costados de su sonrisa— Es hora de irte a la cama...

Me levanto y tomo las sabanas de la cama alzándolas para que ella se deslice dentro.

— _Hoyuelos..._ Me gusta el apodo. —dice, mientras desliza sus piernas por debajo de la manta e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada— ¡Auch! —exclama, sacudiéndose hacia arriba y frotando su hombro.

— ¿Quieres un poco de hielo? —le pregunto.

— ¡Sin duda, por favor! —dice con dolor dándose la vuelta para acostarse completamente sobre su estómago.

Agarro una bolsa de hielo del congelador y camino hacia ella. Lo presiono suavemente sobre su hombro herido mientras vuelvo a tomar asiento en mi silla.

Me doy cuenta que el tono en su cara ha cambiado. _Ella está triste._

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto sincero.

— Tres meses... —las palabras se ahogan y veo que el agua comienza a acumularse en sus ojos otra vez— Estaba a mitad de camino.

— Shh, no pienses en eso ahora. —le digo, secando una lágrima que caía de su mejilla— Hablaremos en la mañana, por ahora quiero que intentes descansar.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que me duerma? —pregunta con cautela, mirándome a los ojos.

—No. —le digo mirando detrás de ella— Me quedaré toda la noche.

Otra lágrima se abre paso por su rostro.

— Lo siento mucho. —murmura llorando— Sé que has estado esperando todo el día para ir a casa.

—No lo sientas.—la tranquilizo—Esta noche tu y yo seremos como un hogar para cada uno.

— Pero... —intenta protestar.

Sus ojos están empezando a caer.

— Oye. —le digo, inclinándome cerca de ella— Nadie me está obligando a quedarme aquí, nadie más que yo mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asiente con la cabeza cansadamente. —¿Klaus?

— ¿Sí? —miro a sus parpados cerrarse cada vez más.

— Realmente eres... como un hogar para mí. —habla en voz baja y luego se pierde en un profundo sueño.

Doy un suspiro. —Así que estás...

Acomodo mi cabeza sobre la cama y me desplazo un poco.

Ella gime ligeramente cada quince minutos más o menos, pero cuando lo hace, simplemente aferro mi mano a la suya y froto el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar. Eso parece tranquilizarla y sigue durmiendo.

En un momento de la noche, abro los ojos para ver cómo se encuentra ella. Caroline duerme aferrada a mi mano muy cerca de ella, como si fuera un peluche.

Sonrío y muevo un poco el pelo rubio que tapa su cara... Ella es realmente _hermosa._

* * *

**N/T:** ¡LO SE! Se cuan molestas son las *NOTAS DE...* pero son necesarias. La autora tiene tumblr, es KindOfAmy. Yo también lo tengo, CALURSP solamente es; así como también tengo un blog que es el mismo nombre que mi tumblr, y mi cuenta de FF. Prometo apurarme más con la traducción, es que estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas. Gracias por leer, y espero que les guste :)


End file.
